I Love You Maka!
by Akasuna Yuri Chan
Summary: Summary: Shibusen kehadiran siswa-siswi baru! Apa yang terjadi dengan Kid,Soul dan Black Star? Senjata dan Pengendali hebat yang tak terikat dengan peraturan Shibusen ,kemisteriusan dan kebingungan Maka terhadap kedua teman dan patnernya. Soma ,sedikit Kima :3 lalu ada Gumi (sedikit romence tentang OC ku gak papa kan? ;3)


Soul Eater © Atsushi Ookubo

Rated : T

Genre:Drama, Humor (mungkin ADA: 'v)

Spoiler Warning :Oneshot,OC, AT, Typo, Gaje, OOC, Tanda Baca ancur, dll

* * *

R & R?

.

.

.

Summary: Shibusen kehadiran siswa-siswi baru! Apa yang terjadi dengan Kid,Soul dan Black Star? Senjata dan Pengendali hebat yang tak terikat dengan peraturan Shibusen ,kemisteriusan dan kebingungan Maka terhadap kedua teman dan patnernya.

Happy Reading!

Disebuah kamar di apartemen kecil -(Author:Eh? Minna-san sebenarnya Maka dan Soul itu tinggalnya dimana ya? '-'? *masang WAPO alias wajah polos*)- tampaklah sesosok mahluk aneh dan GAJE tingkat dewa -(Maka:MAKA…CHOP! |Narator:Ke-kenapa aku yang kena? Kan yang buat Narasi si Author bego bin abal-abal itu*nyawa udah keluar dari mulut* |Maka: -) *lirik Author* |Author:Fufufu ,sayang sekali walau pun memang aku yang buat tapi 6 kata terakhir itu bukan aku yang buat (~ '3')~*lirik arah lain*lagian kan aku Fans Club nya Soul jadi mana mungkin aku menjelek-jelekkan Soul ku *mata love-love* |Maka: *lirik tajam Narator* |Soul: *Sweatdrop* |Author:Kita abaikan saja kegiatan Maka yang sedang menghajar Narator dengan sadisnya ,eh iya karna Naratorku harus di operasi dulu (mudah-mudahan aja tidak melakukan hal yang aneh dengan Naratorku satu-satunya itu ( _3_))jadi aku yang akan menggantikan tempatnya untuk sementara, sebelum mendapatkan Narator yang baru. Ada yang berminat? ~(_3_)~*promosi*|Narator:Ta-tapi…gajiku tak akan dipotong kan? |Author:Eh? Masih hidup? Kukira sudah mati '3' *WAPO* |Narator: *Mati beneran karna mikiran Gaji*)-.

Mari kita ulang! Ehem,ehem! Tes ,tes satu ,dua,tiga ,tes (Soul:INI BUKAN ACARA RESEPSI!?) hanya bercanda lho ( -3-).

Disebuah kamar di apartemen kecil ,tampaklah seorang anak laki-laki berambut putih ,bergigi tajam sedang ngences karna menikmati tidurnya. -(Author:Ih! Soul jorok nih ,tapi kenapa aku merasa bahwa Narasi ini mulai ngawur ya? ==" *Sweatdrop sendiri setelah ngeliat Narasi yang dibuat*)-

"Maka ,Maka" Itulah nama yang di igaukan oleh ,Soul. Seorang anak laki-laki berumur 14 tahun –(Author:kita anggap aja soul umurnya 14 tahun ,oke?)- yang memiliki rambut putih dan gigi tajam serta mata Ruby yang bisa dibilang tak terlalu bercahaya.

"Soul waktunya bangun" Maka Albarn ,baru saja nama itu terucap dan sang empunya nama muncul untuk membangunkan-nya.

"ho? Baik..." Begitulah jawaban yang dapat dikeluarkan Soul dari nyawanya yang baru terkumpul 30% itu.

*Skip time*

Sekarang Soul dan Maka kini tengah berjalan menaiki satu persatu anak tangga yang membentang dari depan sekolahnya itu ,banyaknya anak tangga tak dapat membuat mereka merasa kelelahan sedikit pun. -(Author:ya ,iyalah lha wong dah biasa jadi mana mungkin nguras tenaga lagi =3=)- Musim ajaran baru bagi sekolah Shibusen ,itulah alasan mengapa Shibusen terlihat cukup ramai dan dipenuhi oleh wajah-wajah baru yang sedikit mereka kenal.

"Oi! Maka ,Soul!" Tiba-tiba saja seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam dengan tiga garis berwarna putih di satu sisi rambutnya itu muncul entah dari mana bersama dua orang gadis berambut Pirang kecoklatan, siapa lagi kalau bukan Death The Kid dan Thompson bersaudara.

"Kid?lama tak jumpa ya ,kau terlihat berbeda sekali sekarang ,jauh lebi-" Tampa bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya Maka sudah di dekati oleh Kid yang memengang rambutnya yang ia ikat Twintail seperti biasa ,mengelus-elus mengukur serta melakukan hal yang lain-nya ,sama seperti saat ia melakukan hal yang sama dengan Tsugumi saat didepan toko _DeathBucks_.

Melihat perlakuan Kid pada dirinya tampa sadar wajahnya memerah sama dngan Tsugumi pada saat itu ,tampa sadar Soul mengepalkan tangan kanan-nya karna melihat perlakuan Kid pada Maka-nya ,Maka adalah patnernya tapi ia tak pernah sedekat itu dengan membuat hatinya panas dan terasa sedikit sesak ,apakah ia cemburu pada Maka dan maniak ke-Simetri-san itu? Tidak mungkin! Dia memang menyukai Maka karna Maka cukup memenuhi harapan-nya sebagai meister-nya jadi mana mungkin ia cemburu pada kedua orang itu hanya karna si maniak Simetris memperbaiki penampilan Rambut Maka agar terlihat simetris.

"Aku harus pergi ,masih ada urusan. Maka kau pergilah duluan menemui nanti aku menyusul"

"Hei ,Soul tunggu aku! Soul! Soul!"

Soul pergi begitu saja tampa menghiraukan panggilan dari Maka ,tampa berhenti atau sekedar berbalik pun tidak. Maka bingung dengan tingkah Patnernya itu ,tak biasanya Soul seperti itu padanya. Apakah dia membuat kesalahan yang membuat Soul marah padanya? Rasanya tadi tak terjadi apapun pada mereka sebelum berangkat. Sarapan pagi tadi adalah Kare dan ia rasanya ia tak membuat Kare itu terlalu pedas atau pun gosong jadi kenapa Soul marah padanya? Ia bingung tapi ia tak mau ambil pikir untuk saat ini ,yang harus ia pikirkan adalah cara untuk menyingkirkan Kid yang kini mulai menyentuh kedua pipinya.

.

.

.

*Ditangga menuju Shibusen*

Tampak seorang gadis berambut biru panjang dengan hiasan bunga mawar biru dikepalanya tengah berjalan berdampingan dengan seorang pemuda berambut merah acak-acakan -(Author:Kalau mau tau gimana model rambutnya ,coba aja bayangin rambut Ayato dari Diabolik lovers:3)- yang terlihat sangat Cool dimata para gadis yang melihatnya.

"Ne, Danna…mereka semua melihatimu tuh" Gadis berambut biru itu mengembungkan kedua pipinya ketika mengetahui para pnghuni Shibusen mulai tertarik dengan orang yang ia panggil "Danna" tersebut ,melihat tingkah lucu dari gadis disampingnya itu ,ia tak dapat menahan senyum lembut terukir di wajahnya yang terkesan Babyface dan tampan itu ,membuat semua gadis yang melihat senyum itu langsung berteriak-teriak terpesona . -(Author:Kalau yang ini coba aja bayangkan kegilaan para fans sasuke)-

.

.

.

*kembali ketempat Maka ,Kid dan Thompson bersaudara*

Kini Kid semakin berani untuk membelai pipi lembut Maka ,ia berusaha mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Maka tampa memperdulikan patnernya dan semua orang yang melihatnya ,memikat Gadis bermata Emerland gelap itu dengan tatapan datar dari sepasang mata emasnya dan ketika kedua bibir itu akan saling bersentuhan…

"YAHOOOOOO" tiba-tiba saja seorang anak laki-laki berambut biru muncul dari atas dan menendang Kid tepat diwajahnya sehingga membuat anak lelaki berdarah Shinigami itu terjungkal dengan tidak elitnya ,sebagai patner yang baik tentu Thompson bersaudara berlari ketempat Kid untuk menolong pemuda itu berdiri.

"Kid? Kau baik-baik saja?" Liz menghampiri Kid sambil mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu tapi sayang uluran tangan itu malah ditepis begitu saja ,sedangkan Patty? Jangan hiraukan gadis yang satu malah ketawa-tawa senang seperti biasa.

"Ugh… Black Star,sialan kau" Kid tersenyum tidak senang setelah berhasil berdiri dengan tenaganya sendiri,ia mengusap darah segar yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Tentu Kid menyadari siapa yang barusan menendang wajahnya dengan merasakan Frekuensi jiwa dari Black Star ,karna kegiataannya tadi dia jadi sedikit lengah dengan keadaan sekitarnya dan berakibat fatal baginya.

"Eh? Oh! HAHAHA ,Ternyata Kid . Maaf aku yang besar ini tak dapat melihat kau yang kecil itu dibawah tadi"

"Oh ,tak apa-apa ,aku juga sedikit lengah tadi" Kini Kid berjalan mendekati Black Star ,begitu sudah berhadapan mereka saling bertatapan,dapat dirasakan hawa yang cukup mengganggu dari mereka seperti persaingan,dan lain-lain. Tsubaki dan Thompson bersaudara mundur beberapa langkah dari mereka karna merasakan hawa yang tak mengenakkan itu ,sedangkan Maka? Ia tentunya sudah menghilang dari tadi sesaat setelah Kid melepasnya.

.

.

.

*Ditempat Soul berada*

Soul kini sendirian ,ia berada disebuah Balkon disebuah Pilar di sekolahnya. Melihat keadaan dari situ ,walau Balkon itu sangat tinggi tapi ia dapat melihat Kegiatan Kid dan Maka dengan jelas ,ia kembali mengepalkan tangan kanan-nya sehingga darah segar kembali keluar dari luka ditangan-nya yang mulai menutup.

 _*Flasback*_

Setelah beberapa saat ia pergi ,ia dapat melihat Kid yang mulai mengelus-elus pipi Maka ,pipi dari Patnernya yang sangat berharga itu. Rasa sesak dan sakit dari dadanya kembali datang dan kini lebih para dari yang sebelum-nya ,tak ada yang boleh menyentuh pipi Maka selain dirinya tapi ketika ia ingin kembali untuk menepis tangan Kid ,ia tersadar bahwa dirinya dan Maka hanyalah sebatas teman dan patner dan pasti akan dicap aneh oleh yang lainnya ketika ia melakukan itu.

Akhirnya ia mengurungkan niatnya dan pergi ke toilet untuk membasuh wajahnya ,mungkin dengan air ia akan bisa lebih tenang tapi pada akhirnya itu sia-sia saja karna sesuatu didalam hatinya masih meledak-ledak penuh amarah ,tampa sadar ia meninju sebuah cermin di toilet sampai pecah berkeping-keping. Menghiraukan rasa sakit yang kini menyergap tangan kanan-nya ,ia pergi dari sana seolah-olah tak terjadi apapun dan akhirnya bertemu Marie-Sensei yang memaksa untuk mengobati luka ditangannya.

 _*Flasback end*_

"Maka"

.

.

.

*Dilorong menuju ruang UKS*

Tampak Maka berjalan dengan sedikit terengah-engah karna habis berlari untuk menghindari Kid ,walau ia tahu akan percuma saja karna Kid itu meister sama seperti dirinya. Menemukan frekuensi jiwa maka bukanlah hal yang sulit apalagi bagi seseorang yang memiliki darah Shinigami dalam dirinya.

"Hah…Soul di mana sih? Disaat dibutuhkan dia tidak ada ,ugh! Awas saja kau Soul!" Keluhan Maka disepanjang jalan cukup membuat setiap orang yang dilewati atau pun melewatinya menatap kearahnya ,membuatnya menjadi risih saja.

Tak berapa lama akhirnya ia sampai juga diruang UKS tempat berada ,ia membuka pintu dan menemukan orang -(Author:err…agak risih nih menyebutkan Stein sebagai orang =3=" *dijait*)- yang dicarinya tengah menatap sebuah lembaran kertas yang berisikan biodata tentang siswa-siswi baru yang merupakan murid pindahan dari saudara kota Death City -(Author:Hebat ,kota punya saudara *o* *kagum* |Reader:KAN ELU YANG BUAT MASA ELU JUGA YANG KAGUM!)-

"Maaf terlambat "

"Oh ,ternyata kau Maka ,mana Soul?"

"Mungkin dia akan 'Sedikit' terlambat karna dia ada urusan sebentar katanya ,tadi dia menyuruhku untuk duluan saja"

"Oh,begitu…" tampak mulai memasang rokok dibibirnya lalu menghidupkan dan mengesap rokok itu lalu membuang asapnya. -(Author:Bagi yang bingung ama penjelasan ini mohon dimaklumi ya karna aku bukan perokok jadi bingung mau ngejelasinnya gimana ,Gomen ne^^")- Setelah dirasa cukup Ia mulai menatap Maka lalu lembaran kertas yang sedari tadi ia pegang dan menunjuk-kan foto yang tertempel dikertas itu pada Maka ,Maka melihat foto itu dengan teliti dan mulai memandang Sensei serta wali kelasnya itu,dari tatapan-nya saja sudah mewakili pertanyaan yang akan ia sampaikan.

"Begini ,mereka berdua adalah siswa-siswi pindahan yang akan mulai bersekolah disini hari ini. Tugas mu dan Soul hanyalah mengajak mereka berkeliling sekolah dan kota agar mereka tak tersesat ,kau dapat mengingat wajah dan ciri-ciri mereka kan?"

"Ya"

"Sampaikan hal ini pada Soul dan oh ya ,ini alamat rumah mereka jangan lupa antarkan mereka ke alamat ini dan catat apa yang mereka butuhkan lalu serahkan padaku"

"Baik ,eh? Alamat rumahnya hanya satu? Apa mereka akan tinggal serumah Sensei?"

"Ya ,tentu saja karna mereka adalah Patner"

"Oh…baiklah…" Maka pamit lalu segera pergi dari situ saat Maka berniat berbelok tampa sadar Maka menabrak seseorang ,orang itu sendiri memiliki ciri-ciri yang dapat maka kenali dengan mudah. Rambut putih keperakan,mengenakan kaus berwarna Orange serta jaket hitam dan celana Jeans berwarna biru.

"Maka! Kau tak apa-apa? Maaf aku tak melihatmu" Soul mengulurkan tangan-nya untuk menolong orang yang baru saja ia tabrak yang ternyata adalah Maka ,patnernya. Maka menerima uluran tangan itu dengan senang hati karna melihat sikap Soul tidak seperti tadi pagi tapi dia begitu kaget melihat tangan kanan Soul yang diperban sudah berubah warna dari putih ke merah akibat darah.

"Soul! Tanganmu kenapa?" Maka cemas dan khawatir ,ia masih terus memegang tangan kanan Soul dengan kedua tangan-nya ,berharap mendapat jawaban dari si rambut perak. Soul dapat merasakan tangan mungil yang halus itu lagi ,walau tangan-nya diperban tapi kehalusan dan kehangatan genggaman tangan itu masih dapat ia rasakan dengan jelas.

"O-oh…i-ni…" Tiba-tiba saja Maka membawa tangan kanan-nya ke dadanya ,air mata mengalir melalui pipinya dan jatuh tepat diatas tangan Soul. Entah mengapa Soul merasa hatinya seperti ditusuk oleh sebuah jarum atau pisau yang tak terlihat ,saat ini…adalah saat yang sama dengan dulu ,saat dimana Maka melihat Luka di dadanya. Ia tak sanggup melihat Maka-nya begitu dan tampa sadar ia menarik Maka kedalam pelukan-nya atau lebih tepatnya ia mendekap Maka dengan penuh kasih sayang yang sudah lama ingin ia sampaikan.

Maka tersentak ,ia dapat merasakan kehangatan dan kasih sayang dari pelukan itu, melepaskan genggaman tangan itu ia membalas pelukan hangat itu yang membuat sang pemeluk ikut tersentak kaget.

"Wah ,mesranyaaaaaaaaaaaa ,iya kan Danna?" Suara seorang gadis membuyarkan keheningan diantara mereka ,mereka melepaskan pelukan itu dengan cepat untuk melihat siapa penganggu suasana indah tadi. Berdiri dihadapan mereka adalah seorang gadis berambut biru panjang dengan sebuah bunga mawar biru sebagai hiasan kepala dan seorang pemuda berambut merah acak-acakan yang tadi.

"E-eh? Si-siapa kalian?" Soul bertanya ,berusaha mengembalikan imagenya yang sudah hancur.

"Oh! KA-KALIAN!" Maka setengah berteriak sambil menunjuk mereka berdua ,sedangkan mereka? Sudah siap siaga untuk menutup kedua teling mereka agar tidak tuli mendadak.

 _*Skip time*_

"Jadi begitu…" Soul meng-angguk-angguk-kan kepalanya sembari menyilang kedua tangan-nya di depan dada pertanda mulai mengerti apa yang terjadi(?).

"Heh? Kami tak perlu dipandu karna kami sudah tahu seluk-beluk tempat dan kota ini lho ,iya kan Danna?" Gadis ini menoleh pada seseorang yang dipanggilnya "Danna" tersebut ,seolah-olah ingin meminta pertanggung-jawaban tapi tentunya jawaban yang diberikan sang Danna-nya itu tak sesuai harapan-nya.

"Hn"

"Oh ya ,kita belum berkenalan. Perkenalkan namaku Maka Albarn dan ini…"

"Soul…Soul Eater"

"Perkenalkan ,namaku Mizuharu Ao Ame kau bisa memanggilku Mizu dan ini adalah Danna-ku"

"Gunjou…Gunjou Hitsuyaka"

"O-oh…sepertinya kau tipe orang yang pendiam ya?" Maka tersenyum terpaksa karna melihat tingkah pemuda berambut merah tersebut.

"Hm…etto…Danna hanya berbicara kalau iya ingin saja…"

"Bukankah kau melarangku untuk berbicara dengan gadis lain selain dirimu?" Gunjou melirik gadis berambut biru tersebut ,senyum mengejek terukir diwajahnya yang tampan ,Mizu menggembungkan kedua pipinya pertanda kalau dia sedang ngambek karna mendapat perkataan dan senyuman itu. Tingkah dari gadis itu bernar-benar membuatnya gemas sehingga ia mencubit kecil pipi kiri gadis itu.

"I-ittai!"

"Hahahahahaha" Maka,Soul dan Gunjou tertawa bersama melihat tingkah lucu dari gadis bertubuh mungil itu.

"Huft! Danna jahat!" Mizu kembali ngambek tapi kali ini lebih parah dari pada yang tadi ,kedua tangan-nya ia silangkan di depan dada dan wajahnya ia palingkan dari mereka bertiga membuat orang yang telah membuatnya ngambek memunculkan seringaian tipis.

'Cup'

Sebuah ciuman kecil mendarat dengan mulus tepat di pipi gadis itu,sehingga membuatnya tersentak dan kaget untuk melhat siapa yang sudah mencium pipinya ,kedua pipinya merona begitu juga dengan Maka dan Soul. Senyum tipis terukir diwajah pemuda Babyface itu ,ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya karna itu dia diam untuk mengamati wajah merona dari gadis yang lebih muda 2 tahun dari-nya itu.

"DANNA!"

"Gomennasai ,kau mau memaafkan-ku kan?"

"I-iya tapi jangan disini! Malu tahu kan ada Maka dan Soul!" Wajah Mizu semakin memerah karna melihat senyum tipis itu ,ia kembali memalingkan wajahnya yang hanya dibalas kekehan kecil dari sang penyebab semua ini.

"A-ah…Gomen ne kalau kami mengganggu kalian" Maka menarik lengan Soul untuk lari tapi dicegah oleh Mizu ,tentunya itu membuat Maka dan Soul menunjukkan wajah bingung yang terlihat jelas.

"Ka-kalian tak belum boleh pergi! Bukankah kalian ditugaskan untuk menemani kami seharian?"

"AH! Benar juga!" Maka menepuk-kan kepalan tangan kanan-nya ke telapak tangan kirinya ,pertanda bahwa ia ingat tugasnya yang sebenarnya.

 _*Skip Time*_

Warna Orange menyelimuti langit ,matahari pun tak kuasa menahan kantuk sehingga terlihat sedikit terbenam dan mulai tertidur. Menunggu sang bulan untuk mengganti pertukaran "Sip" malamnya.

"Ne ,Maka-san terima kasih atas hari ini ya. Danna dan aku senang sekali, iya kan Danna?" Mata gadis mungil itu berbinar-binar ,mengharapkan jawaban dari sang Danna-nya.

"Hn"

"Danna!" Mata yang tadinya berbinar-binar itu kini mulai berkaca-kaca ,terlihat sekali kalau gadis ini akan menangis karna jawaban yang diberikan bukanlah jawaban yang ia harapkan(lagi).

"Hahaha ,hanya bercanda Ao-chan. Hari ini menyenangkan kok ,terima kasih ya…Maka dan Soul ,nah. Sudah puas sekarang Hime-chan?" Ia melirik gadis bertubuh mungil yang kini terlihat senang dan mulai menggandeng lengan-nya ,mata yang tadinya berkaca-kaca itu kembali terlihat sinarnya. Gadis itu tersenyum lebar ,senyum yang dapat mempesona siapa saja dan senyum yang membuatnya terlihat lebih menggemaskan dari pada saat ngambek tadi.

"Mmm! Ne ,Danna lihat! Mataharinya lucu ya?" Gadis itu mengangguk lalu melepaskan gandengan tangannya pada lengan pemuda itu lalu berlari untuk melihat matahari yang tadi sempat ia kagumi itu ,meningalkan tiga orang yang kini terdiam sambil tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah gadis itu. (Author:Kenapa aku merasa fic ini malah menceritakan kisah dari char OC ku yang lain ya? *sweatdrop lagi*)

"Pasti repot ya ,mempunyai patner seperti Mizu?" Maka bertanya dengan hati-hati ,takut-takut kalau ia akan menyinggung perasaan dari si rambut merah.

"Tidak kok…malah menurutku menyenangkan ,bagaimana dengan kalian?" Maka tertegun ,pendapatnya yang pertama kali ketika berkenalan dengan Gunjou berubah seketika. Ternyata Gunjou tidak seperti apa yang ia pikirkan ,Gunjou memiliki suara yang terkesan formal dan lembut juga tekesan sekali terdapat kasih sayang dari suaranya ketika berbicara dengan Mizu.

"Kami?" Kompak ,itulah yang dapat dipikirkan oleh semua orang yang mendengar pertanyaan sekaligus jawaban itu ,Soul melirik Maka terlihat sedikit merona. Kembali perasaan-nya bercampur aduk . entah kenapa otaknya tak mau berfungsi kali ini jadi dia hanya terdiam saja menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Mizu tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana dan menarik Soul bersamanya ,dia tersenyum kecil dan dibalas oleh patnernya. Seolah-olah mereka sudah merencanakan ini sejak awal.

"Maka ,pinjam Soul nya ya!"

"Y-ya"

"Maka ,apa jawabanmu?"

"Ak-aku…memang saat pertama kali bertemu Soul ,aku sangat ingin berpatneran dengannya ,walau pun Soul agak keras kepala tapi dia menerima ku apa adanya dan tak berpaling dari ku ,karna itu aku…aku…"

"Kau menyukainya?"

"A-apa?! Ti-tidak mungkin! A-aku? Menyukai Soul?" Pipi Maka meterlihat merah seperti kepiting rebus ,ia mulai terlihat tergagap dan panic untuk saat ini.

"Atau kau mencintai-nya?" Maka membulatkan matanya ketika mndengar kalimat berikutnya ,ia dapat merasakan seluruh wajahnya mulai memanas dengan sendirinya ,jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang dan ia dapat merasakan bahwa Frekuensi Jiwa nya pasti sedang tak beraturan.

Soul melihatnya…ia melihat Maka yang salah tingkah dengan wajah memerah dan entah kenapa rasa sakit dihatinya itu kembali lagi ,lubang yang tadinya kecil lama-kelamaan mulai membesar dan rasanya sangat sakit sekali sehingga membuatnya kembali mengepalkan tangan. Soul tidak sadar kini ada dua orang yang meliriknya sejak tadi ,siapa lagi kalau bukan Gumi (baca:Gunjou Mizu bukan Gumi Vocaloid ya ;))

"Semoga saja kau dapat bertahan dari nafsu dan keinginanmu Soul…" Guman Gunjou pelan.

"Apa?"

"Ah ,tidak apa-apa" Maka menatapnya bingung ,ia jamin kalau tadi Gunjou bergumam sesuatu dan ada nama Soul didalamnya ,sedangkan yang bersangkutan? Hanya tersenyum kecil untuk menutupi gumaman-nya tadi.

"Yah…semoga saja…" Gumam Mizu yang sepertinya mendengarkan gumaman dari Gunjou.

 _*Skip Time*_

"Apa tidak apa-apa kalau dia seperti itu? Kalian tidur pakai apa?"

"Futon"

"Kalau begitu akan sangat menyusahkan untuk menyiapkan Futon itu dengan keadaan kau masih menggendongnya bukan?"

"Ah…yah…tapi taka pa ,aku sudah terbiasa kok. Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya dia kelelahan dan tertidur pulas"

"Tidak apa-apa ,sekalian kami ingin mampir dan sedikit membantu. Benar bukan Soul?"

"ah…ya" Soul mengelus belakang kepalanya seperti biasa untuk menyembunyikan ketidak sukaan-nya pada perkataan Maka tetapi pada akhirnya tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain membenarkan perkataan Maka.

Mereka masuk kerumah bergaya jepang kuno itu ,rumah itu benar-benar terlihat sangat tradisional namun asri dan cukup nyaman untuk ditinggali.

"Bukankah rumah ini terlalu besar untuk ditinggali dua orang?"

"Ya mungkin ,apa kalian ingin tinggal bersama kami disini?"

"E-eh ,ti-tidak maksudku…ah! Sudahlah aku akan menyiapkan Futon untuk Mizu ,dimana kamarnya? "

"Kamar pertama dilorong ini ,Futon-nya ada di lemari"

"Oh ,oke baiklah. Oh ya ,Gunjou bisa kah kau mengendongnya selama aku menyiapkan Futon"

"Dengan senang hati" Gunjou tersenyum lalu berusaha untuk memindahkan gadis bertubuh mungil itu untuk tidur dipangkuan serta pelukan-nya selama Futon-nya masih dipersiapkan.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Maka?" jleb! Entah kenapa pertanyaan aneh itu langsung keluar begitu saja dari hati dan mulutnya tampa sempat mengkonfir masih pertanyaan tersebut.

Gunjou tersentak kaget tapi ia sudah menduga pertanyaan itu pasti akan terlayangkan padanya suatu hari nanti tapi ia tidak menduga akan secepat ini ,ia tersenyum dan mulai membenarkan posisi Mizu agar lebih nyaman lagi bagi gadis itu. Walau tadi ia sempat takut kalau-kalau tampa sadar ia akan melempar gadis yang sedang tertidur dengan pulas dipangguannya itu tapi syukur ia tipe orang yang tak mudah terlalu kaget jadi kemungkinan buruk itu tak mungkin terjadi.

"Maka? Menurutku ia baik dan cukup manis walau tak memiliki wajah semanis Ao"

"Apa kau menyukai Maka?"

"Eh? Hm…kalau dikatakan suka…yah…lumayan ,dia cocok dijadikan teman"

"Apa kau…Men…Cintainya…"

"E-eh? Hahaha, kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

"JAWAB SAJA" Terlihat Soul mulai terlihat sangat marah ,dia menekankan setiap kata-katanya mulai sekarang ,membuat sebuah seringaian kecil muncul diwajah Gunjou.

"Hm…kalau soal cinta…bagaimana bilangnya ya…"

"SIAPA YANG KAU CINTAI DIANTARA MAKA DAN MIZU"

"Tentu saja Mizu!"

"Eh?"

"Dengar ,orang yang aku cintai hanya satu yaitu Mizu-Hime ku. Kau sudah salah paham kalau kau berpikir aku menyukai Maka lebih dari teman atau bahkan sampai mencintainya"

Soul tertegun mendengar jawaban dari Gunjou ,ia benar-benar sudah salah paham pada teman barunya itu.

"Ma-"

"Gunjou ,Futon-nya sudah siap. Maaf lama tadi ada sedikit kesulitan saat mengeluarkan Futon-nya" Maka tiba-tiba saja datang sambil menggaruk kecil pipinya sambil tersenyum paksa karna mengingat kejadian tadi.

"Terima kasih ya ,dan maaf sudah merepotkanmu" Gunjou tersenyum lembut lalu pergi ke kamar untuk menidurkan Mizu (Author:Hayooo! Jangan mikirin yang aneh-aneh lho ya!)

"Hm…kalau begitu kami mau pulang dulu ,ini sudah terlalu malam dan aku yakin kau ,Mizu dan Soul sudah sangat kelelahan karna hari yang panjang ini" Maka berkata tampa sempat membuat Gunjou menjawab perkataannya ,ia memang sudah lelah apa lagi karna membantu "Menyiapkan Futon"

"Eh ,oh…apa kau tak mau minum the dulu?"

"Tidak"

"Baiklah ,aku tak bisa melarang kalian lebih lama lagi ,terima kasih atas hari dan bantuan kalian pada kami dan maaf kalau kami begitu merepotkan kalian"

 _*Flashback ,Maka pov*_

"Katanya kalau tidak salah ,kamar pertama dilorong ya…ah! Ketemu" Aku melihat sebuah pintu berwarna putih kebiruan ,aku yakin kalau itu adalah kamar mizu. Saat aku menghidupkan lampu dikamar itu aku cukup tertegun karna kamar itu cukup besar untuk ditempati seorang diri ,kamar itu identik dengan warna biru dan bunga mawar juga ada sebuah meja belajar dan satu set computer ,rak buku yang dipenuhi buku pelajaran dan novel-novel ,lemari baju berukuran sedang ,jendela dengan warna tirai berwana biru langit serta lonceng angin yang ketika berbunyi dapat membuat kedamaian yang jarang aku rasakan serta aku juga melihat beberapa bingkai foto yang sengaja digantung di dinding.

Walau pun diluar terlihat seperti rumah Tradisional tapi kenyataan-nya bagian dalam rumah tersebut cukup modern ,kalau saja mereka tidak memakai Futon pasti kamar ini akan benar-benar sangat ideal bagi seorang gadis apa lagi gadis sepertiku. Aku melihat lemari yang dimaksud ,lemari itu berukuran sedang yang terbuat dari kayu berkualitas baik yang pasti aku rasa harganya cukup mahal dan ketika kubuka…

"Uwaaaaaaa"

 _'Bruk'_

"Ugh…untung yang menimpaku hanya Futon kalau tadi barang-barang berat bagaimana?" Aku mulai membereskan kekacauan yang aku buat ini ,untung tak ada yang mendengar teriakanu tadi.

Aku yakin ,aku sudah menghabiskan waktu yang cukup lama hanya untuk membuat Futon(plus membereskan kekacauan) ,aku harus segera kembali ke tempat mereka kasihan Soul dan Gunjou yang sudah menungguku dan Mizu yang aku takut pasti tubuhnya sudah sakit-sakitan karna posisi dan tempatnya tidur.

Ketika aku kembali ,aku mlihat Soul dan Gunjou yang terlihat sedang asyik mengobrol serta tak lupa Mizu yang terlihat meringkuk kedinginan dipangkuan Gunjou. Melihat Mizu seperti itu aku pun tersenyum karna Mizu lebih seperti seekor anak kucing yang sangat menggemaskan ,berbeda dari Blair yang genit itu.

 _*Flashback dan Maka pov End*_

"Kami pulang dulu"

"Ya ,hati-hati ya dijalan"

"Ah ya ,sampai jumpa besok!" Maka sedikit mlambaikan tangan lalu pergi ,Soul tersenyum yang juga dibalas Gunjou tetapi sebelum pergi mereka sempat mengobrol kecil sebelum akhirnya Soul benar-benar pamit untuk pulang.

.

.

.

*Sesampainya dirumah*

Soul masih menimbang-nimbang keputusan-nya ,ia membenarkan apa yang dikatakan Gunjou tadi. Ia harus mengunggapkan perasaan dan isi hatinya selama ini atau ia akan terlambat lalu menyesal selamanya ,ia memberanikan diri untuk mengatakan "Itu" malam ini. Hatinya sudah siap tapi sepertinya tekadnya masih belum cukup untuk mengatakan hal itu sehingga yang terjadi seperti ini.

"Ma-Maka…"

"Ya?" Hatinya sudah siap tetapi ketika akan mengatakan hal itu ,lebih tepatnya ketika melihat wajah Maka. Ia kehilangan semua kata-kata yang akan ia sampai kan sehingga ia pun mengurungkan niatnya.

"Ah ,tidak apa-apa"

"Eh? Benarkah?"

"Iya"

"Bohong"

"Hm…sebenarnya aku hanya ingin bertanya sesuatu…"

"Apa itu?"

"Ma-mau kah…kau…"

"Hm?"

"Ah! Kenapa tadi kau sangat lama menyiapkan Futon?"

 _'Trak!'_ entah bunyi hati siapa ini ,mungkinkah Maka? Atau Soul? Yang jelas salah satu dari mereka dapat membayangkan hati mereka terbelah dua.

"E-eh…etto…nanti…akan kuceritakan" Maka menunduk-kan kepalanya ,membuat matanya tertutupi oleh poninya. Entah kenapa ada perasaan kecewa yang mendalam dari pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Soul padanya ,mungkin kah dia terlalu mengharap bahwa Soul menyukainya lebih dari sekedar Teman atau Patner?

"O-oh…Baiklah…"

.

.

.

*Dikamar Soul ,Soul Pov*

"Maka…kenapa wajahmu terlihat kecewa begitu? Apakah aku mengecewakanmu…maaf…" Wajah kecewa Maka kembali terbayang di ingatanku ,aku juga kembali teringat akan kata-kata Gunjou sebelum pulang tadi.

"Jika kau tak mengungkap kan perasaanmu padanya ,nanti dia diambil oleh orang lain ,jika sudah begitu yang tersisa hanyalah penyesalan yang mendalam"

"Ap-apa yang kau maksud, ka-"

"Soul ,aku tahu kalau kau menyukai Maka!"

"E-eh?"

"Atau mungkin kah cinta?"

"HAHAHA ,jangan bercanda!"

"Aku sedang tidak bercanda Soul ,sekarang Maka memiliki orang yang ia sukai atau bahkan mungkin bisa dibilang Cintai"

Aku tertegun mendengar perkataan-nya ,tampa sadar aku menarik kerah bajunya dengan kasar sebagai reflek.

"DENGAR! JANGAN BERCANDA DENGANKU DISAAT BEGINI KARNA KAU AKAN MENYESAL!"

"Hahaha ,Soul -Soul. Yang menyukai Maka bukan hanya kau saja ,masih banyak orang yang menyukai Maka tampa kau sadari" Dia melepaskan cengkraman tanganku dikerah bajunya ,sambil tersenyum menatapku seolah-olah tak ada yang perlu ditakutkan dariku.

"Bisakah kau beri aku contoh ,siapa saja yang menyukai Maka…" Aku terdiam ,menunduk dalam. Katakan kalau ini lelucon tapi kalau ini lelucon tentu aku pasti bisa tertawa ketika mendengarnya ,kenapa aku tak bisa tertawa?

"Haruskah kuberitahukan? Bukankah tadi pagi bukankah kau sudah melihatnya sendiri" senyuman yang lebih tepat seringaian itu semakin lebar ,hawa yang dia keluarkan sama seperti hawa pembunuh yang dikeluarkan saat sedang mengancam atau pun saat aku melawan-nya untuk yang pertama kali.

"Kid…"

"Soul! Sedang apa disitu? Ayo kita pulang!" Aku mendengar suara teriakan Maka yang memanggilku ,entah kenapa ingatan tentang tadi pagi kembali mengangguku. Tiba-tiba sebuh tangan menepuk pundakku pelan saat kulihat ternyata itu tangan Gunjou.

"Jangan biarkan amarahmu menguasaimu ,jika amarah menguasaimu maka Nafsu juga akan menggelapkan mata dan hatimu ,jika itu terjadi kau hanya akan membuatnya membencimu karna terlalu bernafsu ingin menjadikan Maka milikmu"

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang ia katakan padaku tapi aku akan berusaha meredam amarahku karn apa yang ia katakana itu memang benar.

"AH YA! SEBENTAR!" Balasku sambil berteriak pada Maka karna jarak kami cukup jauh.

"Soul?"

"Tentu saja…aku akan berusaha"

"Aku akan menunggu hasil dari kalian besok" Sia tersenyum mengejek padaku lalu pergi masuk kerumahnya ,aku pun berlari mengejar Maka yang kini terlihat menggembungkan pipi kanan-nya karna menungguku kelamaan.

'Ini pasti pengaruh dari acara ngambeknya Mizu'

"Cepat Soul!"

"Iya ,iya ,cerewet"

"Huft!"

.

.

.

*Keesoka paginya*

"Soul ayo bangun ,sudah pagi"

*Tak ada respon*

"Soul bangun! Sudah pagi"

"Soul!"

"Soul?"

"Soul?" Maka berjalan mendekati Soul ,penasaran kenapa patnernya itu tak merespon sedikit pun panggilan-nya. Dan ketika ia akan membuka selimut itu…

"WUAAAA!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

'JDUAK'

"Ittai! Kenapa kau harus memukul segala Maka"

"Rasakan itu! Itu pantas untukmu!"

"Aku kan hanya bercanda…" Lesu Soul yang baru diberi sarapan pagi sebuah Bogem mentah dari Maka.

"Kau ini! Aku tadi sudah sangat khawatir kalau-kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu tahu!"

"Kau mengkhawatirkan ku? Tumben-tumben sekali biasanya juga tidak peduli" Soul memasang wajah tidak percaya pada Maka ,alhasil karna ucapan Soul ,ia mendapatkan sebuah bogem lagi sebagai tambahan sarapan.

"Ittai! Sakit tahu!"

"Itu sarapan untukmu! Apa kau pikir aku tidak peduli padamu? Lalu untuk apa perasaan cintaku selama ini?" Oop! Maka keceplosan ,perasaan-nya yang selama ini ia pendam akhirnya ketahuan hanya karna ia sudah sangat kesal bercampur kecewa pada Soul.

"Hee? Cinta?" Wajah Maka memerah seperti kepiting rebus ,sebuah seringaian terlihat jelas diwajah Soul. Hati dan perasaan Soul terasa bercampur aduk ketika mendengar ucapan Maka ,pernyataan cinta yang lebih bisa dibilang penyesalan tersebut memperbaiki hati Soul yang berlubang dan hancur.

"Apa kau mencintaiku…Maka Albarn?" Senyum kemenangan serta seringaian menghiasi wajah Soul ,sedangkan Maka? Wajahnya sudah benar-benar memerah seperti rambut Sasori. -(Readher:NAPA NYASARNYA KE FANDOM LAIN?! *gebukin Author*)-

"U-um….ti-tidak…ka-kau tadi salah dengar ,yah salah dengar"

"Hmm? Begitu ya…" Soul memasang wajah kecewa yang sengaja dibuat-buat ,lalu segera pergi.

"So-soul" Tak merespon dan mengabaikan ,itulah yang dilakukan Soul terhadap panggilan Maka

 _*Skip Time*_

Soul dan Maka kini berada diruang kelas ,sepi dan hening. Hanya dua kata itu yang dapat mengambarkan keadaan suasana dikelas itu ,kenapa dibilang sepi dan hening? Karna semua mahluk penghuninya sedang berada diluar untuk melihat pertarungan Ox melawan Gonjou.

"So-soul…"

"Hn"

"Maafkan aku…"

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk yang tadi pagi…"

"…"

"Kau masih marah padaku?"

"Tidak"

"Soul"

"Apa?"

"BERHENTILAH BERSIKAP BEGITU PADAKU! Jika aku memiliki kesalahan ,aku minta maaf tapi..tapi tolong jangan bersikap begitu padaku…" Maka yang selalu terlihat kuat dan keras kepala ternyata bisa menangis ,hanya itulah yang dipikirkan Soul. Sepertinya rencananya untuk menjebak Maka mulai berhasil ,ia pikir akan sangat sulit ternyata semudah membalikkan telapak tangan.

"Baiklah tapi dengan satu syarat"

"Apa syaratnya" Maka menghapus air mata yang menggenangi pelupuk matanya membuat seulas senyum ketika Soul mau berbaikan lagi dengan-nya.

"Kau harus mau menerima cintaku" Soul tersenyum seperti biasa ,Maka menatapnya bingung dan ingin memprotes sosok berambut putih yang ada didepan-nya tapi sayang. Sosok tersebut sudah lama mengenal Maka karna itu dia tahu benar apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Sou-"

Sebelum Maka dapat menyelesaikan perkataan-nya ,mulutnya sudah dibungkam duluan oleh bibir Soul. Maka tersentak karna perlakuan Soul padanya ,ingin rasanya ia mendorong Soul lalu memukulinya dengan buku seperti biasa tapi rasanya hati,tubuh serta pikiran-nya tak mau berkerja sama dengan-nya. Kedua lengan yang awalnya ingin ia gunakan untuk menorong tubuh Soul malah bergerak melingkari leher Soul -(Author:Bagi yang bingung ama penjelasan itu ,coba aja ganti kata melingkarkan dengan "Mengalungi")-

Ciuman yang awalnya hanya berupa sentuhan ringan itu kini berubah menjadi lumatan kecil di bibir Maka ,lumatan yang sedikit menuntut namun juga menggambarkan kasih sayang. Sebenarnya Soul tak ingin begini , ia hanya ingin memberikan kecupan kecil di bibir sebagai candaan usil saja tapi entah kenapa sesuatu di dalam diri Soul menginginkan hal yang lebih dari sekedar sentuhan ringan karna itu sekarang Soul menghentikan ciuman itu takut ia akan berbuat lebih dari ini. Bukan takut untuk berbuat hal yang "berkesimpangan" tapi ia tak ingin melukai gadis yang ia cintai tersebut, belum saatnya berbuat lebih pada Maka karna itu ketika mereka lulus nanti Soul sudah berjanji di dalam hati akan melamar Maka sebagai pendamping hidupnya.

Wajah Maka sudah sangat memerah ,Firsh Kiss-nya telah diambil oleh orang yang ia cintai. Haruskah ia marah? Haruskah ia membenci orang tersebut? Atau haruskah ia mengadu pada Papa-nya mengenai ini? Apa yang harus ia lakukan pada orang yang telah merebut Firsh Kiss-nya? Entahlah ,Maka tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan tetapi entah mengapa hatinya terasa sangat bahagia sekarang.

"So-soul"

"I Love You ,Maka. Mau kah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Maka mengangguk-kan kepala pertanda setuju,kedua pipinya masih merona merah karna ciuman serta pernyataan cinta tadi.

"Tentu saja"

Maka memeluk Soul dan Soul membalas pelukan hangat itu, perasaan yang saling membalas itu pasti akan menjadi cinta abadi yang indah.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Owari

"Cie ,cie yang baru saja jadian" Tsubaki membuka suara ,semua teman-teman Soul dan Maka berkumpul. Suit-suitan serta godaan terus mereka layangkan pada pasangan putih-blonde itu ,bahkan Kid dan Black Star juga ikut meraimaikan suasana walau hati mereka terasa sakit.

"Ayooo rayakan dirumah mereka!" Kali ini yang membuka suara Liz.

"Pesta ,Pesta ,Pesta" Teriak Patty penuh semangat.

"Selamat ya ,Maka…Soul" Crona tersenyum lembut sambil memberikan karangan bunga yang ia dapat entah dimana.

"Buat makanan yang banyak dan enak ya!" kali ini Ragnarok ikut memeriahkan.

"Ka-kalian?" Maka dan Soul langsung melepaskan pelukan mereka ,mereka terkejut dan kaget tentunya –(Readher:APA BEDANYA?!)-

"Maka…"

"Soul…berubah"

"Baiklah" Soul tersenyum menyeringai.

"Tu-tunggu dulu ,a-apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" Liz menatap horror Maka yang tersenyum manis ,bahkan bisa dibilang terlalu manis sehingga terasa pahit di lidah –(Author:Makin ngaco aja nih *pundung*)-

"Resonansi jiwa"

"Lariiii!" Semua yang mendengar teriak Tsubaki langsung berlari keluar kelas dengan sangat cepat ,tentu saja gimana gak harus lari lha wong Maka mau mengelurkan jurus legendaris pengendali sabit. Jadi jika ingin selamat yah…terpaksa harus lari bukan?

"Hanya bercanda kok" Maka tersenyum mengejek ,Soul kembali berubah seperti semula. Soul dan Maka yang melihat teman-temen mereka berlarian kesana-kemari seperti dikejar-kejar hantu pun langsung tertawa-tawa karna jarang sekali bisa mengerjai temen-temen mereka sampai lari terbirit-birit begitu.

*Ditempat Gunjou dan Mizu*

"Sepertinya kita berhasil Danna…"

"Ya ,kita berhasil. Sekarang kau puas? Rencanamu untuk menyatukan mereka sudah berhasil"

"Tentu saja tapi tak terlalu"

"Kenapa?"

"Karna aku tak melihat mereka ciuman secara langsung!"

"Kau kan bisa melihatnya nanti direkaman"

"Ia tapi aku ingin secara langsung"

"Begitu? Bagaimana kalau merasakan langsung saja"

"Maksud Danna ap-"

Gunjou dengan cepat menyambar bibir mungil itu ,ciuman yang berupa sentuhan kecil dan penuh kasih sayang itu diakhiri setelah 3 detik kemudian. Wajah Mizu merona ,ia tak tahu kalau akan dicium tiba-tiba seperti itu. Ketika ia sadar ia menggembungkan kedua pipinya yang Chuuby.

"Danna!"

"Hahaha ,kau terlihat menggemaskan kalau sedang ngambek Zu"

"Panggil aku dengan benar!"

"Hahahahaha"

"Huft!"

END

Author:Huaaaaaaaaaa ,akhirnya selesai juga :3 butuh waktu 5 hari untuk ngerjain ini lho :'v dang omen kepanjangan serta membosankan *bungkuk-bungkuk*

Mizu:itu karna Yu-chan kan idenya Cuma datang kalau ada perasaan aja!

Author:Habis…mau gimana lagi? TwT

Kid:Kenapa gue nista banget di FF lu?

"Author:Dah nasib tuh *motong(?) wortel* udah ah! lebih baik kita tamatkan saja dan kalian! *tunjuk Kid ,dkk pake pisau*

pulang sono ,hus-hus!

nah minna-san ,ada yang niat me-review? kalau gak ada gak papa kok *pundung*

oh ya ,gomen kalau kepanjangan ff kali ini T^T karna ide nya mentok jadi cuma bisa nyambung-nyambungi ama mimpi deh :'3

SEKIAN DAN TERIMA KASIH ^_^

.

.

.

.

REVIEW?


End file.
